invasion of the fangirls season 2
by Kandee Ferrets
Summary: these two teens are at it again. but this time, poor avatar.


**While Penny and Destiny are sitting in Penny's basement bedroom trying to write a fanfiction, but they have lost their train of thought, again.**

"Penny... What were we doing?"

"HHHMMMMMM...computer, word document opened up, and spiderman opened up in a different window. We must be making TACOS! We're writing you retard."

"OOOOOOOO...TACOS!!"

"DEZ!!"Destiny curls up into the fetal position while screaming "DON'T EAT ME!!"

The skype window opens up showing AJ and Miley.

Miley smiles again, "OH, she wouldn't eat you she's a veggitarian, all though I wouldn't say the same for Leroy, she'll just steel all your chocolate."

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!! My chocolate." Destiny says with a little whimper.

"Miley did you have a point or something. Wait, do you EVER have a point?"

"UMMMM, no, but let's pretend I do."

"HAHA it's AJ!"

"Wait, them on a skype window, we're being sent into some show aren't we."

"Good little smart person. HAVE FUN!"

The portal under Penny's bed opens up yet again and sucks them in.

_When they arrive, they're in seperate places._

"AAHHHHH! PENNNNY!! Cool, I have a green dress and I look like Micheal Jackson with red eyeshadow."

_Meanwhile with Penny:_

"AHHHHHHH! DESTINY!! Wait a sec, why the hell am I in a dress? And why is my computer a scroll?" Leroy jumps on her head. " Oh hey Leroy! Good thing your here."

_Back with Destiny:_

"Wait a second, I'm a kyoshi warrior. I can kick serious butt." After thinking for a second. (yeah, we were supprised too.)

"I wonder when the gaang is gonna come." Suki comes out of nowwhere. "Dez, there's intruders on the island!" 'That was suprisingly quick." Dez says to herself.

_Back with Penny:_

Penny picks up the once computer now the scroll. She then looks up at the sky, " Okay, if this doesn't turn back to a computer at the end of this, you are soooo dead!" She then reads the scroll:

_Hey Penny! You are now Pen Bei Fong._

_You have run away from home, again, and your favorite character from the _

_show should be here, oh about five seconds after your done reading this._

_Bye now._

"Wait a minute my favorite character is..." a kamodo rhino bursts through the bushes._ "Oh Shit! I'm flatter than a ten year old boy now! Stupid anime!"_ Penny takes up a fighting stance, _"Zuko, prepare to DIE!"_

_Back to Destiny (yes it's gonna keep going on like this):_

"Yes! I get to kick a guys butt!"

"Come on Dez." Random Kyoshi warrior number 1 says.

"I'm coming!" She smiles evily before pulling out her fans.

_About 5-seconds later:_

"Or we could stay awhile" Sokka says now tied up.

_Back with Penny:_

Zuko being his normal emoeyish angsty self says, "Girl! Have you seen a giant flying bison?"

"Zuko be nicer to such a beautiful young lady" the tea lover says a contented smile on his face as always.

"Thank you sir," she says bowing to Iroh then turning to Zuko, "And you stop being an ostritchhorse!"

"Stupid pesant"

Faceless henchman number one appears and says, "Sir we have information on the avatar's location." Penny than thinks _' whereever the avatar is, Destiny will be.' _"Hey! Prince Poudy! I wasn't finished talking to ya!" She bends up a cloud of dust, pushes it into his face, ands runs like there's no tomarrow.

"Men! Capture her!"

Penny than says sarcasticy " Oh no, a convienatly placed tree branch that we can all clearly see." She than trips. The men surround her, chain her up, then throws her on the back of one kamodo rhino. "Man, this thing's butt almost smells as bad as you Zukie."

"Make her shut up!"

_Back to Destiny ( guess what, we're actually gonna stay here for a while.):_

" If you hadn't ambushed us, we could took you on."

"Shut up before we feed you to the unagi!"

The blind folds are taken off. "Okay, who are you, and what happened to the men who attaked us?" Sokka says stupidly.

"There were no men, we were the ones who ambushed you."

"We got attacked by a bunch of girls?!"

"Now tell us, who are you and what do you want here?"

And Suki notices the 'a bunch of girls comment' and says " Oh the unagi will be eating well tonight."

_At the kyoshi fighting thing place room whatever:_

"Don't mind me ladies, I'm just looking for a place to work out." He flexes his muscles.

"You've come to the right place,and sorry about earlier, we didn't know you were friends with the avatar."

"It's okay, I normally hold a grudge, but seeing that you are just a bunch of girls." Suki briefly has a ' No you didn't' look but then smiles.

"Oh we know we wouldn't stand a chance against a big strong guy like you. Why don't you show us some moves?"

"Okay, you stand over there." Sokka then gets beat up by a girl, again.

"Any thing else you want to teach us?" Dez says with hands on her hips and smiling.

Dez starts becoming the avatar's stalker. Well, one of them anyway. Always wondering why the kyoshi warriors are the only ones earing the earth kingdom colors.

_On Zukies ship, well in the captain thingie part of the ship:_

"WE found th island sir."

"Very good."

_In the brig were Penny is sitting really, really pissed off:_

The door opens and Penny would have probably stuck her tongue out at the person who enters but she was kinda gagged so she couldn't. Seeing Iroh she immediately calmed down, the bowl of steamed rice helped too. Iroh takes off the gag and hands her the food. "You must have had a very good reason for pulling a stunt like that."

Penny sighed and began sort of telling the story. "I have reason to believe sir, that my only friend is traveling with the avatar, and that this was the quickest way to find her."

"That was very stupid, but also very brave. Now I must go before my nephew calls me again."

_Back at the kyoshi warrior place thing:_

"Uh, hey Suki"

"What? You here for another dance lesson?"

"Uh, well I, uh, let me explain"

"Spit it out what do you want!"

"I would be honored if you would teach me."

"What, it doesn't bother you that I'm a girl?"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier, I was wrong."

"We normaly don't teach outsiders, let alone boys"

"Please make an exception, I won't let you down."

"Allright, but you have to follow all of our traditions, and we mean **_all_** of them"

" Do I really have to wear this?"

"The silk threaad symbolizes a brave blood that flows through our veins and the gold insignia symbolizes the honor inside of all of us."

_Aang crushing and some Suki ass kicking later:_

"I'm sure he'll come soon" Aang said scratching the back of his head, his fangirls get bored and leave then Katara appears Aang gets his butt kicked and we see Zuko's ship.

_Kyoshi Warrior place_

"Girls firebenders have landed on our shores!"

All the girls run out

"Hey I'm not, oh nevermind" Sokka follows them.

"Find him!"

_In Zukies ship:_

"Stupid chains."

_Back on Kyoshi:_

As the fire nation soldiers storm up the island the kyoshi warriors start their sneak attack they do well until the second wave when they get overwhelmed. And Dez takes a fireball to the leg.

"Aang if they leave they will follow us and the island will be safe." katara says concerned.

Suki joins Dez to see if she is all right. Sokka comes along "Suki! What happend?"

"She's been hit, take her with you!"

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are!" she kisses him on the cheek and lifts Dez to Sokka.

"I'll take care of her. I promise"

They climb on Appa and fly off.

"The avatar is retreating!"

El Fin

For now


End file.
